User talk:Louisnguyen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Unnamed.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 02:08, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Louisnguyen, don't make a page for Nate's Gang. Let HD3D4DTV do it. Did you not see the message he left you? Stop making episodes about Space-Time Police Sherrifs. Focus on other characters. I know where you sleep hehe. 04:11, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey do you want to help me write my fanon series for season 1 I want you to write 9 episodes could you do that? - Alpha Ranger I know where you sleep hehe. 02:26, November 25, 2014 (UTC) So are you going to help me or not? - Ranger Let me create Nate's Gang. Is that alright if you make a Jul Mdama page with a gallery, and make a Sharkbutt (from ABCA) page? ( 21:09, December 6, 2014 (UTC)) Can you help me on Abducting? I have already been waiting. ( 22:09, December 14, 2014 (UTC)) Weren't you suppose to help me with Regular Transformers (G1)? ( 15:26, December 29, 2014 (UTC)) Whats happening!? I was doing a crossover of Regular Show and Hare+Guu with some help from HD3D4DTV, but you can't let me! But why, BECAUSE YOU HATED HARE+GUU!? THATS IT!! Iam never editing the pages you need help on anymore! ( 22:14, March 6, 2015 (UTC)) Is that alright if you make a gallery of the Eggbots? ( 10:58, April 26, 2015 (UTC)) You know the songs you made on Love Was Never In the Air? Do you mind if you edit them so we know who sang them? Don't put too much. Need for Speed. That is all. (talk) 02:48, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but could you help me edit Love Was Never In the Air? Don't rush out your edits. Give the characters personality, like you did with Love is In The Air?/Transcript. Hey, yeah, this is TheAwesomeGirl (I had to get a new account cause I lost mine) and uh??? Why did you change my pages into YOUR pages and edit them to be YOUR characters instead of just...making new pages? That's really rude. MiyaBaggins (talk) 18:43, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Miya. We're very used to him doing that here. We express our annoyance, but he doesn't stop. I keep telling that it doesn't hurt to make a new page. Need for Speed. That is all. (talk) 18:45, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Why the hell did you change my page Regular Show: Marvel Mystery?! ScoobyWho (talk) 19:36, August 29, 2015 (UTC)ScoobyWho hey Louisnguyen, i just got a question, what kind of anime do you usually like? ( 00:37, September 15, 2015 (UTC)) Hey Louisnguyen, please stop making those stupid love episodes for The Extordonary Regular Show. Make it for The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Love? It's not the theme for Extordonary. Really? Renaming one of the most important pages on the wiki? Just for your character? Really? If you want to create characters, make a new page! It's not hard!! Sup dude, this is Kat Girl 1000, I'm your best friend on wiki, are you cool with that? Yeah, I am. KatGIrl 1000 again. Cheak my wiki out. It's not on this wiki. IT's a seperate one. It's called The Amazing World of Regular Show. I'm Simpons4ever, and I'm new to this wiki. I've got a few questions to ask you Louisnguyen. have you met Left Trigger in person? Do you like KatGirl1000? Have you watch every cartoon ever? Do you perfer anime or aferican cartoons? Are you a student? Have you watched Dimension W before? Those are just a few to know you better. Yes. I do. Yes to everything? That's right. So.... have you met KatGirl1000? Louisnguyen, you haven't met me in real life, and you know it. I don't know if youve met KatGirl1000, but still. -LeftTrigger Woah.... no tension guys. I'm just saying if you have met her, you'll tell me what you know about her. Dude, I need an answer. It's like I'm a new kid at a new school. I need to know everyone! So.... what do you know about her? She's a good editor. Thanks!-Katgirl1000 You're welcome. Hey Louisngyen,do you like like Katgirl1000? Yeah. I do. But you haven't even met her. How could you like like her. She's busy. Kay, but how do you know she's busu? She's working on something. Pff.... on what? I'm not sure. I liker her as a friend. Oh! I thought you love her. We were just friends. Were? What do you mean were? You liked her? What are you asked? I was asking did you have a crush on her before? I'm not sure. Hey Louisnguyen, it's me. Have you ever wonder what happened to LeftTrigger? It's been 2 weeks after his disappearance. And have you fell in love with Katgirl? ( 11:50, May 22, 2016 (UTC)) Dude, why didn't you just create the page Del-Del-Del-Del Delta instead of erasing Quadruple Date? What have people said about renaming their pages for your characters? Don't do that. These pages are a lot more important than you think. If this happens again, I will ban you. Create pages for your characters. This is KatGirl1000. I'm not a fan of South Park, Robot Chicken, or Teen Titans Go! Well, Teen Titans Go! have a few episodes that were good. Nothing more. Also, what happened to the Darwin Watterson character page?! I put Spider-Man page in it. Dude, you could've just created that page, not erase other's hard work.-KatGirl1000 What happended to The Particle Invashion Bonding?! I have to let it go. Why!? It was a great episode if I sau so myself. -Katgirl1000 What happened to The Particle Invashion Bonding?! I just rename it. Just why did you change some characters and episodes into something else? ( 11:23, June 13, 2016 (UTC)) Cheak out my new episode I created. It's called, "To Steal a Spacecraft Contrapror".-Katgirl1000 Please bring The Particle Invasion Bonding? What do I want? The Particle Invasion Bonding! When do I want it? Now! What do I want? The Particle Invasion Bonding! When do I want it? Now! I will bring it back. Right after my vacation. Can you help me and everyone else edit these pages: So, you guys have Fused, Too Far, Daruise, Homer's Secret Fear, Happy Place \Crappy Place, Darwin and Stewie's relationship , and Darwin Watterson? Hey Louisgyen. Do you watch this animated series called RWBY? Well, I do. Big fan of it. Anyways, like all the characters, they have weapons. Not just ordinary weapons. If you watched the show, you'll know what I mean . Anyways, can you help me add weapons on everyone's character pages?Katgirl1000 18:51, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Katgirl1000 Thanks for bringing The Particle Invasion Bonding back dude.Katgirl1000 00:00, July 13, 2016 (UTC)Katgirl1000 Didn't you read my message? I said you can help me with Sailor Regular. ( 18:18, July 15, 2016 (UTC)) I was trying to edit Homer's Secret Fear. Once I was done, they said someone else was editing it while I was editing. I didn't know what to do, so I published it anyway, and now it's a huge mess, and my latest edits are not on it. Can you please fix it and make sure no one else edit it until I finished my latest edits?Katgirl1000 18:44, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Katgirl1000 If you want to, sure.Katgirl1000 15:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Consider it done.Katgirl1000 21:37, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Should I draw how I think Dusk would look like, take a picture of it, and post it on Dusk's character page? Sure. Go ahead. Wanna edit Empire VS Heroes Part one? Correction. I am a fan of South Park. I just felt embarrassed to tell anyone about it. Now I don't feel embarrassed. STOP CHANGING MY PAGES INTO YOUR STUPID FANFICTION. STOP IT. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. 12:16, October 20, 2016 (UTC) (aka TheAwesomeGirl who can't log in because mobile) I won't. You see my new profile pic, can you post that on the epidode, "The Best Night Ever"? Hello! :-) Loana Lalonde (talk) 18:52, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Louisgyen! I finally have time to be on here! I've seen some of the edits you and the others did. I say it's a real improvement. Any new rules here that I need to know? Text me back and let me know(Katgirl1000). ~~Hello, I am Stu-art McMoy and I'd like to say that this wiki is amazing! And I also see you uplaoded pictures of the many weapons I created for many characters on here.~~ Dude, when did you edit, I'm a Joke and what did you do? It won't tell me what ya edit and when. I was just editing some pages. That's fine dude.